1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices include various integrated circuits therein. For example, an electronic device may include a semiconductor apparatus and a controller for controlling the semiconductor apparatus. The semiconductor apparatus may operate by receiving control signals from the controller.
A semiconductor apparatus may be manufactured through multiple processing steps during which electronic circuits are formed on a wafer. Once all the processing steps are completed, each semiconductor apparatus is separated from a wafer. Before separating the semiconductor apparatus from the wafer, a wafer test may be performed to verify that the wafer has not been damaged by previous processing steps. The wafer testing may be performed using a wafer prober.
After separating the semiconductor apparatus from the wafer, a packaging process is performed by mounting the semiconductor apparatus and connecting it to the pins on the package. After the packaging process is performed, a test process using control signals applied from an external control device to the semiconductor apparatus may be performed instead of using the wafer prober.